Of Stars and Whiskers
by Tsuki-No-Iona
Summary: After leaving Konoha, Naruto returns, his attitude different. What caused this change? and who are these two strange girls? Is one really involved with Gaara? Is it true one is a Kage? So many mysteries surround these girls. OCXGaara, OCXNaruto
1. Prelude & Homecoming

**_Of Stars and Whiskers._**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Naruto and have never claimed to, I only own my character in this and Dani owns her's... yes we rock haha!

**_A/N: _**Salutations, This is the newest Naruto story to come from me, once again OC's for pairings and the main pairings being OCxNaruto and OCXGaara. Anyway me and my awesome friend Dani have been working on this for ages, her more than me cause I've been doing my other stories! But please be kind because we worked real hard to do this. Dani especially! I will not stop praising her cause she deserves it for all her hard work tee hee! -Dani cuts in- SHE LIESS -Me- Haha I don't

-Dani-

* * *

Chap 1

He was alone, hated by the entire town because of something he had no choice in. He moved his hand over his stomach, tracing the swirling mark he knew was there. He looked out at his reflection in the dark windowpane. The thin lines on his cheeks still a stark contrast against his tanned skin and bright blonde hair. Sadness in the azure blue eyes deepened as the need to escape grew.

In the small room you could hear the celebrations still going on in the village. It was another anniversary, the death of the Kyuubi and the fourth and his birthday. He learned long ago not to go out on this night. People's prejudices against him seemed to triple at this time. Hateful faces moved across his mind. His decision was made.

He would see the fifth before training and leave before anyone would notice. He'd go, with or without permission but it would help. He moved from his perch by the window. Soon the sky was lit up with fireworks casting shadows around the room. Naruto glanced at them for a moment then eyes downcast he turned away. He moved around his room picking up clothes and the other necessities. He picked up the picture frame that had sat waiting on the desk. There they where, team 7, before the exams, before everything. He couldn't remember why he had been angry with Sasuke but it wouldn't compare to now. Sakura was smiling brightly; she hasn't done that in awhile.

He stared at the photo before replacing it face down. He shuffled around the room even tidying as he went. There were lots of things scattered about that brought back memories among the empty ramen cartons. He stopped at some, relishing them, but moved on quickly. He was exhausted by the time he finished. He flopped on his bed unconscious. He would be up early.

As the sun rose above the village hidden in the leaves, few stirred from their beds. A solitary figure moved uncharacteristically quietly through the streets. Gazing around him Naruto took everything in. Moving towards the centre of town the Hokage's tower came into view. Standing at the bottom of the steps he took a deep breath. Shifting his bag on his back he started up the steps, only seeing his freedom.

The room was quite except for his voice he was as calm and determined as he was. Tsunade could see this and she could only agree to it. That was that. The bright haired, pain in her ass would leave. She wouldn't let him go that easy, he'd first finish his training with Jiraiya. After that it was up to him to come back or not, though he would have to eventually. Tsunade stood up while he was still talking but stopped as she moved round embracing him extremely tight. Naruto stood shocked. Then closing his eyes let himself be hugged.

It had been almost 7 years since Naruto had left. He never returned with Jiraya after his 2-year training. Tsunade didn't seem shocked. None of them had heard from him really, except for Tsunade. Sakura woke early, starring out into the dawn before she got ready for training. She moved through the village greeting the people she knew. There was a commotion outside the hokage tower. She moved closer and saw Kakashi standing near. Sakura ran up to him.

"Kakashi-sensi! What's going on?" Sakura called. He moved from the wall and nodded at her. She stopped beside him as they both looked towards the Hokages tower.

"You'll see." He replied. On cue the doors opened at the top of the steps. Two, blonde heads appeared. Sakura gasped. He'd returned. Naruto was back. Kakashi watched her reaction and smiled (not that you could tell under the mask) he turned and walked towards the tower. Sakura then ran ahead of him grinning like a kid at Christmas.

"Naruto! NARUTO!" his head turned quickly toward the voice as a pink blur came bounding at him before pouncing. Girls who had stood outside giggled and swooned when he smiled but now glared at the Chunin who was hugging him. Kakashi stifled a chuckle and his own glare. Many remembered the demon boy but for some reason had forgotten how good-looking he was.

"Eh…Hey Sakura, long time no see." He dropped his rucksack and hugged her gently back. He held her looking pleadingly towards Tsunade for help. She laughed in reply, "Looks like I'm not the only one who missed you. Well Sakura I suppose you can have to day off." She greeted Kakashi before excusing herself and turned back inside. The door was barely shut when question after question erupted from Sakura's mouth. Kakashi put his hand on her head distracting her from what she was saying.

"I think that's enough for now Sakura"

"But-"

"He'll tell you when he's ready."

She turned and finally really looked at him. He was at least a head taller then her. His hair was still the same brilliant blonde, longer now. The spikes that had once stood upright had a gentle curve and were pushed back by a thick pair of goggles. His face had lost all its baby fat over the years and became more defined making him look mature. The trademark triple lines on his cheeks were still prominent against his tanned skin. He had abandoned his orange jumpsuit though the colour remained a part of his outfit. He wore a black, lose, short-sleeved t-shirt. An orange circle on the chest held a thick paw print. A large faded swirl decorated the back.

He wore a strange long, black scarf doubled around his waste. It looked like it could be twice his length. A thick orange belt that was wrapped at least 3 times around his hips half over the scarf. A bright, silver crescent moon buckle held it closed at his side. Black parachute pants ballooned out until his knees where they where tied down by black and orange straps down his shins matching the ones that went from his wrists to his elbows. He wore black, fingerless gloves. His ankle boots were flat-soled with 3 straps wrapped round his foot to a silver hoop. She imagined they weren't that comfortable to travel in. The top of his arm right arm was bandaged.

Naruto laughed at her starring and Sakura blushed. He looked them both over. There were only subtle changes in their appearances making him realise how much he'd changed.

"Wow everything looks like I never left. You two included." Taking a piece of Sakura's pink hair in his fingers he gave a slight smile. Naruto's eyes became far away thou Sakura hadn't noticed. Sakura blushed deeper against her will. Naruto's look had caught Kakashi's curiosity to what he was thinking. Suddenly it was gone. Naruto turned to face his old mentor with a cheeky grin.

"Is Ichiraku's still there?" he asked seriously as Kakashi nearly visibly sweat dropped.

"Don't you think it would be better for you to go see old friends naruto?" pointed out Kakashi as he regained his composer at the same time as Sakura.

"Yes Naruto! Everyone will be so happy to see you home!"

"Yea home," Naruto scratched the back of his head drawing kakashi's curiosity again." Well I was thinking I could meet them all there 'cause I'm really hungry. Plus no ramen is as good as Ichirakus. Come on you know you want to buy me a bowl" finishing with a cheeky grin at Sakura that had become more alluring. He knew it would work, like it had a thousand times before.

"God is food still all you think about Naruto?" she asked, "You really haven't changed."

He laughed nervously, 'You have no idea.'

Kakashi stood thinking and deciding it was a good a chance as a he was going to get to question Naruto alone. "You know what I think it's a great idea. Sakura, why don't you go and round up the others. Tell them I want them and leave try leaving Naruto's arrival a secret."

"That might be a bit hard sensi," Naruto quipped." Considering half the town followed me here when I walked through the centre." Looking out at the drastically, reduced number of people at the bottom.

"Its no problem if they have or haven't, as long as they're there." With that said Sakura turned and ran, shouting back loudly "See you there in about an hour!"

* * *

As naruto waved goodbye kakashi looked him over as sakura had done before. Though with his keener eyesight, he could count the various scars along Naruto's arms. As naruto moved his arm, what seemed like part of a large tattoo became visible from the torn part of his sleeve. His ears sported different pieces of jewellery. Kakashi wondered what else had changed about the young boy. He nodded down the steps to naruto and the pair took off towards Ichiraku's.

They had been silent at first, naruto taking in the sights and sounds and comparing them to everywhere he had been and what he remembered of the village itself. Kakashi was arguing with his mind on what to ask first and how to approach it. In the end simple and straight forward would do.

"Where have you been?"

Naruto didn't react to the question. He didn't even look at Kakashi.

"Lots of places, Suna, Ire, Kumo, Kiri and Hoshi. Places like that, nowhere spectacularly interesting. I didn't really do much, you know..." Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow; he didn't believe Naruto but didn't push it much further. He changed the topic instead so to not scare Naruto off.

"So... Meet any hot kuonichi on your travels?" There was silence for a few minutes. This earned him a reaction. Naruto's eyes grew darker in color and the corners of his mouth turned up for less then a moment. Bingo, he did meet someone. They were getting somewhere now.

"Well?"

Naruto finally looked at him. "Is that all you care about sensei? Those smutty books not enough that you have to nosy into other peoples sex lives?"

Kakashi was shocked by his cocky, openness. "So that's code for "I really couldn't get any", right?"

Laughing Naruto's only reply was shaking his head "no".

Kakashi sighed and pulled out his trusty little orange book. Naruto glanced over when he saw a flash of orange and a small smile graced his face.

"Guess I was wrong. You're reading those smutty books" Kakashi turned to him and grinned under his mask.

"They're not smutty. I'll have you know they are fine literature" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Kakashi. The rest of us know that they're smutty." Kakashi chuckled and then the silence resumed. After a few more minutes of walking Kakashi decided, it was time to ask Naruto another question.

"Naruto, why did you decide to come back?" Naruto shrugged and sighed.

"Well...I'm not really sure. I just had this feeling that it was time to come back. I'm not sure what exactly. Maybe it's something that will determine my future or the future of others. Who can say? But I just couldn't help return. I dunno, whatever it is I'm here now and that's all there is to it. What happens happens." Kakashi nodded as he pondered Naruto's reply. It sounded like he was dodging the question.

* * *

Soon they rounded a corner Ichiraku's came into view. Stepping into the stall Naruto took a deep breath. Nothing had changed. They sat at the counter and waited. Naruto drummed his fingers, while Kakashi watched him. It was a little unnerving.

"You keep looking at me like that Kakashi and I might start to think you read those books for the boys more then the girls." Naruto laughed slightly. Kakashi looked away. Before he could reply to Naruto's comment he heard familiar voices getting close.

"You ready for this?"

Naruto had heard it to with out needing to turn around, he knew who it was.

Hinata and Kiba came under the curtain. They where standing close, they had been together for over a year now. Kakashi smiled at them when they stood still staring at the blonde head in wonder. When naruto turned, their faces become the embodiment of shock and surprise. Hinata's hand rose to her face with a gasp.

"Naruto?" he noticed how strong she sounded. She hadn't changed much either. Hinata's hair was longer but she still had her fringe. Her widened eyes were white as ever. She wore a long purple zip up jacket with grey sleeves and hood. She had purple leggings on, her pouch strapped around her right thigh and a pair of plain sandals. Naruto noticed with a smile how she had grown up and filled her own skin. Then a hand slid around her waste and she blushed pink. He gave kiba, who was out of his shock and glaring, an innocent smile.

Kiba moved forward with the same expression. Naruto wasn't sure if he should be worried then suddenly kiba smiled.

"Welcome back, Blondy!" Kiba half shouted, giving naruto a strong hug. Hinata giggled and moved forward repeating the sentiment. Suddenly there was shouting they turned and saw the waiter giving out to them. Akamaru had just walked in. Naruto looked in shock at his size. Glad someone else had changed.

* * *

Sakura soon arrived with Ino both turning into schoolgirls. Lee wasn't far behind them. Shino and Chouji came next, one with a silent nod and the other loud, no prizes for guessing which. Tenten and Neji arrived hand in hand. Shikamaru ever the lazy one strolled in last.

"Is this all you wanted? How troublesome, you could have just said. Welcome home Naruto." He said to a mix of laughter from everyone except Sakura and Ino, who were squished in with Naruto, shot him disapproving looks. They continued on laughing and telling stories. Few coming from Naruto though he was asked the most questions. When Sakura asked why he hadn't returned everyone turned to listen. They understood him leaving with Jiraya to train. His not coming back with him was another matter.

He looked around at his old friends, surprised to see that even Shikamaru perked up to hear his reason. They honestly hadn't changed. He laughed at their seriousness, trying to lighten the mood. Then Kakashi put his glass down showing his own interest in this particular subject. The silence strained and Naruto sighed.

"I suppose I can't avoid it any longer." 'Lie or truth? Lie or truth?' he thought taking in their faces again. He smiled.

"Well…eh I had learned all I could from Jiraya-sensei. So I thought it would be good for me to travel, learn new techniques and meet new people. Ya know…plus not like I was leaven much behind…well except you guys." The smile slipped for a moment, "And looks at us now, all grown up! As Gai would say 'TO YOUTH!'" at this he raised his glass. Hesitant at first they all raised their glasses with him and agreed, laughing.

Each pushed aside the slight hurt and unease at his words, and the shadow of the one who wasn't present. Had they not been enough? Was it because of what had happed? Did he think they blamed him or something? In turn, they all took in his big smile and tried let it go. He wasn't like that. They moved on but the comment had stuck in the back of their minds waiting to be tended too. They drank and talked the night away stumbling home in celebration of their friends return.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Iona: Well that went well didn't it

Dani: Yup it did what do you think Naru?

Naruto: -looks up from his bowl of Ramen. Reads- Dude! I've become so cool! Check it out Gaara!

Gaara: ¬¬ Hmph, I don't see whats so great, I haven't even been mentioned yet! I don't like this, can we do something else? Can we get some chips?

Dani: Dani wants cake!

Naruto: -Glomping Dani- I want cake too!

-Iona sweatdrops as arguments begins-

Iona: Ok shut up! We'll go! Thanks for reading guys! Until next time, when two new characters shall arrive, I wonder what will happen...

Naruto: I know, what happens is th- -Naruto has Dani and Iona slap their hands over his mouth- SHUTUP NARUTO!!

(thanks for reading, Reviews are welcome! We prefer nice ones to Flames!)


	2. The Star and the Moon

**_Of Stars and Whiskers._**

**_Disclaimer: _**We no own Naruto

**_A/N: _**Chapter 2 for you my delightful readers, thanks to all those who reviewed and favourited etc. It means a lot, to both me and Dani cause she needs to be shown that people do like her writing style and that she is good at it. I tell her all the time but sometimes it helps to have others say it . Sorry for any spelling mistakes etc in this chapter, I've been meaning to sort it out for ages but never found the time, trust me to chose to post the 2nd chapter while ill! So yeah there's the reason spelling may be terrible! Oh sorry if you're not keen on long descriptions, me and Dani just want to paint as clear a picture of the characters on your mind as is humanly possible, after all vague descriptions can leave you feeling unfulfilled... or is that just me? I dunno anyway one more thing, in response to Kurodarkness' question. Gaara is 20 years old, Iona 19, same with Naruto and Dani is the baba cause she's 18 woo! Kawaii!! Anyway hope that helps! Enjoy chapter 2!

**_Chap 2._**

Morning mist rose through the trees, guards at the gate of the village hidden in the leaves yawned and stretched, barely awake. They didn't notice the two figures that moved in the shadows of the trees at the forest floor. They stood still, looking at the wall and moved back into the forest. They moved deeper entering a clearing where what looked to be a wolf stood waiting. Taking down the hoods of the travelling cloaks to reveal two, young women. The animal moved forward greeting them, settling back down again without reproach.

They dropped their rucksacks. One opened their cloak reviling a vibrant red and black outfit. She stretched up exposing more of the lean stomach only covered by a long sleeved, fishnet top, as the black crop top rose up. Sharp black marks reached round her from her back to her stomach up along her sides. Her thin black trousers pulling up from her shin length boots bearing silver crescent moon buckles, hugged tighter to her legs as she dropped to sit under a tree. The soft clang of the metal of the belts that hung loose around her broke the silence, making their presence known under the uneven skirt that wrapped behind her. Long, rich, dark chocolate brown bangs fell covering her face until she looked up at the other girl. The long ponytail that held her hair tumbled from her hood, as she looked to the sky, a streak of silver the left, catching the sunlight.

"So Dani… do we go through the gate or in the back way?" she asked a hint of humour crossing her strange eyes. A clear blue with green and yellow scattered around the small pupils framed by thick, bold eyeliner. Smokey grey eye shadow smudged out behind a thin trace of red. Her deep rouge lips, curved up reviling a sharp fang. Removing a katana sheath from behind her back, she leaned fully against the tree. She began to play with the many necklaces that hung at different lengths around her long neck. Her pale face was like alabaster from the striking thick sharp lines that came from her hairline moving under her cheekbones. Her left ear almost pierced fully while the other only bore a few.

The other who had stayed standing, finally looked at her companion, who had started fanning herself with a black fan that bore a red moon which matched her thick wristbands. Smiling, causing the small star under her right eye to crinkle. The open-mouthed smile thinned out her rose coloured lips. She laughed and opened her blue-grey eyes that where decorated by a thin, long line of eyeliner smudged out and around them.

"Well Iona-love, I just don't know." She turned her head back towards the way they had come. Pulling off her cloak and tossing it beside the tree she continued.

"Considering the guards and who rules this place it'd be easier to go through the gate... But then we risk getting found out…it all very complicated." In contrast to the deep colours of Iona's outift, Dani wore loose bright clothes. The worn lilac of her top, cut low down her chest and pulled tight, high under her chest and held by a dark purple obi that had a silver crescent moon with a small star in its centre. Her tops divided showing her stomach and hung lose over baggy, black split 3-quarter lengths. Thick, crisscrossing straps held them together matching the obi and scarf that tied at the back of her neck falling in two short trails behind her head. A pair of Sai jutting over her shoulders, strapped crisscrossed her on her back. She placed her hands on her hips making the arm full of bracelets jangle against one another.

"Kami-sama, I hate those damn things. How can you stand it?" asked Dani who'd been irritated by the cloak the whole way there. She had no extraordinary features except her luminescent purple hair with its uneven cut. The front was long; reaching her chest while the back was short and choppy just reaching the hairline. Both sides were divided by a pair of black goggles strapped around her head. Both of her ears fully pierced containing, not unlike Iona's, an amazing variation of earrings. Iona laughed at her companions impossibility to remain undercover.

"I don't mind it so much. I'm not a personal space freak."

"Whatever" huffed Dani.

"We really have to figure this out you know"

"Yea, yea" Dani pulled herself up onto the bottom branch of the old tree and looked down at her friend.

"Why do you think he left? Not like there's anything here for him. Do you think he wasn't happy?" Her smile was long gone now as she looked towards the village.

"What do you mean? He was plenty happy. Something must have happened…He wouldn't leave just…not like that, not without telling someone." She trailed off, thinking of their friends who had been so worried. Dani laughed in reply.

"You sound so confident darling!" Iona looked up and grinned, knowing her friend, like the hyperactive, blonde they where taking about, could never stay sad for too long. It made her want to smile too.

"I don't think we have a better choice." Iona said while standing up and righting herself.

"Huh?" Dani turned just in time to get smacked in the face by Iona's cloak.

Iona smiled at her friends shocked anger. Between supressed giggles, she explained as she walked out of the clearing.

"Gate it is. Hurry up!" shaking herself from her daze Dani jumped down, dust landing on her ankle high shoes making her the bells on her anklets jingle as she chased after her friend.

"Come on Seiki" The wolf stood and strode after the two girls. The only sound now in the clearing was the fading voices of the two girls. They talked about anything other then memories of people left behind or the boy they where going to find. Laughter rang out into the empty forest as they made their presence finally known to the men on the wall. The sun was now making its climb in the sky and the mist had cleared, ready for their entrance. The day would be beautiful and warm in reflection of their laughter.

* * *

It was early, too early the fifth Hokage's liking. How she had thought she'd enjoy this job she no longer knew. Her head lay against her arms as she tried not to sleep (she was only resting her eyes). Stacks of papers and reports stood patiently waiting for her to start them. It had been three days since Naruto's return and he was already giving her headaches. After he got settled he began to bug her about going on missions. Sure he was anbu now, but you try explaining that to everyone. Then, to apologise for his pestering and, as a thank you for all she'd done for him, he got her drunk. Very drunk.

The silence of the morning was broken by her groans and then snores. That is until a knock came at the door. Tsunade didn't move except for the drool that escaped her lips. Another knock. The door opened gently to the cautious face of Shizune. Shizune's eyes scanned the room before landing on the sleeping woman, she sighed in frustration. She walked into the room leaving the door slightly ajar. Straightning her back she strode over to the table. Leaning over she whispered.

"Tsunade-sama…Tsunade-sama! Wake up!" The blonde jumped, startled from her sleep.

"Yes, yes. What? What do you want Shizune?"

"Tsuki No Iona is here." At the look of confusion on the Hokage's face, Shizune tried again.

"The Tsukage and her adviser are here." Suddenly a young brunette, as if knowing this was her que to enter, walked confidently into the room followed shortly by another, with striking purple hair who, in turn, was followed by a silver and grey wolf. Suddenly leaping from her sleepy daze, Tsunade stood up straightening herself out and wiping away any remaining drool. The girls smiled at her in understanding.

"Ladies, welcome to Konoha!" Tsunade greeted them with open arms and a warm smile.

"Thank you Hokage. You are most generous to have us here as well as host the treaty. How can we ever repay you?"

"Oh don't, it's my pleasure. But please call me Tsunade and this treaty will mean a great deal for our villages."

"In that case, please, call me Iona." She turned and raised a hand to the other girl.

"And this is my closest adviser and my adopted sister, Kyohaku No Dani." Dani bowed slightly and smiled.

"Just Dani if you please." Suddenly the wolf made a noise as if clearing its throat. He sat as if presenting himself at Dani's side. Both girls gave a slight laugh

"Not forgetting, of course, Seiki"

"Of course, I'm happy you could attend. Well it seems the Kazekage is late, so we'll wait for a little longer as I'm sure he wont be long." she motioned for then to sit about to herself. At the silence Tsunade looked up to confused faces.

Shizune leaned forward to try clear the matter by explaining they were a day early. Tsunade nodded and waved Shizune away. As Shizune closed the door, Tsunade motioned again for the women to sit. They both now took the invitation. Tsunade was deep in thought as to what she could do with her guests until tomorrow. Their rooms had been ready for the past week but all entertainments she had planned for during the next week, were not.

"I apologise if our arrival has caused any inconvenience-"

"No, no. Of course, not, it just gives me more time to prepare. I thought I'd missed a day and was planning the death of the one who is the cause," she laughed. Iona and Dani laughed too, nervously, not quite sure, if she was serious.

"I will have you escorted to the house that's been prepared for you. If you wish I can have a trip around the village organised for you this afternoon?"

"Yes that sounds good, thank you Hokage-sama." With this Tsunade excused herself from the room. The girls turned to each other and grinned, in unison crying:

"SHOPPING!" and high five'd.

* * *

They stopped their giggling when Tsunade and Shizune entered.

"Everything is ready we just-" Suddenly there was a poofing noise marking the entrance of a ninja.

"-Speak of the devil." The smoke cleared revealing a tall Jounin. He was wearing a full black body suit that reached up over half his face shielding it from them. He wore a green vest over it. Only one part of his face was on show. His left eye was covered by his hitai-ate as it slanted down over it. His hair was all silver and rose in slanted spikes. He had broad shoulders and was well toned.

"You wanted me Hokage-sama?" he asked. His voice was monotone and slightly hypnotic.

"Yes Kakashi-san, I would like for you to take the Tsukage and her companion to the house where they will staying." With this the girls stood and greeted him.

"We would be most grateful. It is an honour to meet the great copy-nin, Hatake-san." Kakashi looked over the dark haired girl who had just complemented him taking in, with relish, the bits that her clothes did not fully cover. He noted her strange eyes and markings before he looked towards the smaller one who had nodded her agreement. She smiled coyly at him, dimpling her left cheek.

_This is the best mission ever! One is sexy as hell and the other is utterly adorable. Both delectable. Jiraya-sama will be so jealous._ But he said.

"The pleasure is mine I assure you Tsukage-sama." The violets voice soon distracted his thoughts and wondering eyes. He looked up ,still finding the same sweet smile on her face, while her voice was under laced with sarcasm and tease.

"Yes I must agree. It is nice to finally meet a man we have heard many stories about, and to find them true. Though it would be even nicer if you would greet our faces and not our chests, Hatake-kun."

At this the room became eerily silent as the girl continued to smile brazenly sweet. Kakashi was stunned at the fact she had been so open about it, AND WAS STILL SMILING. Shizune watched as the anger built up in Tsunade who was close to killing Kakashi for this. Iona could only smile dumbfounded at her sisters persisting bluntness.

"Eh…thanks for the great input Dani." Iona said trying to move past the tense moment. Suddenly Tsunade appeared, almost floating, behind Kakashi.

"KAKASHHIIIIIIII!" then slammed her fist into the top of his head and he was down for the count. She stood victorious over him, now much calmer. Everyone was thinking the same thing _Don't piss of the Blonde one!_ Shizune, who was now so used to Tsunade's behaviour that this never seemed to bother her anymore, then left to get someone to take the bags on ahead as it seemed they would be a while.

"I apologise for his filthy leers. That should teach him." Tsunade said dusting her hands.

"It really wasn't necessary Hokage-sama. Being a blessed woman yourself, you understand how easy it is to get used to." This made her laugh,

"Be that as it may, it still made me feel better. Oh I must dash or I'll be late for training. Make yourselves comfortable while you wait for him to wake up." With that she left the two girls and unconscious copy-nin, alone.

Iona flopped down on the chair laughing loudly.

"I can't believe you really said that!"

"Your not mad?"

"No. That was totally hilarious." She said giggling and looking at the poor man on the floor.

Dani suddenly got a mischievous glint her eyes and started rummaging through her pockets. Iona looked at her, confused at what was going on inside the girl's head. Dani walked gracefully over to Kakashi, kneeling beside his head. Taking out what appeared to be a pencil, but her body blocked her actions. She moved back so Iona could appreciate her work. **"DANI & IONA WERE HERE"** were the bold words spelt out over Kakashi's right eye. Both girls bust out laughing uncontrollably needing to grasp their sides that were becoming sore quickly.

* * *

All Kakashi could hear was a build up of girlish giggles. He stirred himself from his unconscious stupor to try getting a glimpse at the skimpy school uniforms that would mean he had reached paradise. He rolled over, opening his uncovered eye only to have that dream shattered. Sure he had the tiny uniforms, but they weren't school ones. He watched as what he thought would be angels rolled around on the ground in fits of growing laughter. He sat up nursing his sore head in his hands and watched them again as they jumped realising he was awake.

"W-wel, welcome back to the land of the living!" Iona managed to splutter between giggles as she suddenly fell off the Hokage's chair with an 'oof', followed by an 'ow' only to continue laughing.

"Great one Iona-love, very ladylike!" was the Violets retort before turning to him.

"Aww look at poor Kaka-kun's head. She really is super strong." She burst back out laughing again at his blank stare, (He didn't get the joke) that became shock at her new nickname for him. He turned in shock to the Tsukage as she crawled up slowly to see his face then started giggling again.

"Yeah poor Kaka-kun," his jaw almost hit the floor as she was joined by the other. Both giving him a great view that he didn't notice the use of the his new name,

"Want Dani-love to kiss it better? Or better yet how about we both kiss it better?" At that comment he was sure Tsunade had killed him and wasn't sure if he was able to curse her for it. He continued to stare at the two young girls, shock still visible in his one dark eye. They smirked at him. The brunette's lips curving to reveal pointed fangs and the violet's to turn her from adorable to mischievous.

They then slowly began crawling along the floor towards him. He blinked in shock, as the two girls got steadily closer. His body was frozen and his muscles wouldn't listen to him when he told them to move. Maybe because a big part of him didn't want to move, it wanted him to stay still and see what the two temptresses before him would do.

They came right up close to him, Kakashi groaned mentally _This is more like Hell, they're teasing me I swear!_ They came to a stop and reached out their hands. He blinked at their actions and then snapped back into life when he felt two hands grab the corners of his mask. He quickly grabbed the girls' hands and pushed them away.

"I don't think so, sorry loves" The two girls pouted and sat back, both actions done in unison. The brunette sighed.

"All we wanted to do was kiss you better, and to do that we need to remove that ridiculous piece of cloth!" Her companion nodded.

"Although I must admit it does give you an air of mystery which makes you rather attractive" this was the violet haired one, she smiled innocently while saying this, Kakashi almost blushed at her words and her cuteness. That was until the brunette stood up.

"Well if you're not going to let us kiss you better you may as well be useful and take us to the place where we'll be staying" She grinned at him and helped her companion to her feet, Kakashi stood and nodded, he led them out of the office. His mind was reeling with the fresh memories of what had just taken place.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Woo that chapter is over and you've now met out two leading ladies, not bad eh? Haha! Anyway reveiws welcome!

Naruto (while eating some ramen): So... what's gonna happen next?

Iona -sweatdrops and twitches-: They're going to discover the lost city of Atlantis... what the hell do you think is gonna happen?!

-Naruto shrugs. Gaara holds back angry Iona. Dani steps in-

Dani: They're gonna go see where they'll be staying, obviously, who knows what else though. Apart from me and Iona-love of course! -evil smirks from Iona and Dani. High fives also included-


	3. Welcome To Your Humble Abode

_**Of Stars and Whiskers.**_

**_Disclaimer: _**Still don't own anyone apart from Dani and Iona... that's right I own Dani's soul! Mwuhahaha!

**_A/N: _**Yessums it is chapter 3 Woot, this is an odd chapter I think, I was either gonna split it into two or make it all into one, you'll understand why it's a little odd when you read. Anyway yes interesting chapter. Me and Dani hope you enjoy it and sorry to all you Gaara fans... he's not here yet... lazy bum taking forever just to arrive in a story!

Gaar: Hey it's yours and Dani's fault, after all you are writing the story, therefore you are the one's making me late!

Me: Yes hun cookies are lovely! _Ah replacement therapy... _

On with the story!!

**_Chap 3._**

The next two days Naruto had spent between catching up with old friends and teachers (Iruka almost cried seeing him), getting drunk and trying to get a drunken Tsunade to allow him act as a Konoha nin. She had refused although he was now an Anbu. Her idea was to let him relax and get settled back in. His reality was boredom. He moved into his new apartment, which was pretty bare, as he had nothing to put in it. Naruto was lying flat on his back in the sitting room with his legs propped up against the wall. This was after moving the couch, of course. The only noise was the rhythmical beating of a ball against a think wall.Naruto focused on catching and throwing the blue bouncy ball. His trance like state of mind was so deep that he did not hear the door till the third knock. At this time taking his eye of the ball it bounced of his head. Groaning he got up off the floor. Hand on the sore spot on his head he opened the door to the fifth floor apartment. Squinting at the sudden brightness Naruto eyes opened to Sakura. Every day she had turned up to see him. As if he'd suddenly be gone again if she didn't.

"Hey Sakura, what brings you by?" Naruto stood aside letting her in.

"I was thinking maybe you should collect you're stuff from your old apartment. Then maybe we could get some lunch?" she looked away at the end. Naruto smiled missing what she had meant.

"Sure Sakura. That sounds like a plan. Let's go." He turned and grabbed his wallet putting it in his mouth as he put on his jacket. Sakura started down the steps with Naruto right behind her.

"So, food first?" she asked quietly.

"Sounds good to me."

"Where you wanna eat then?"

She blushed as he laughed at her.

"Do you really need to ask?"

Sakura sighed. "I should have known."

Naruto smiled as bright as he could and strode down the street, regretting bringing his jacket in the summer heat. They walked in companionable silence to Ichiraku's. They ordered their noodles and sat. A hundreds of questions were still running through Sakura's mind. She wondered a thousand things about the new him. She imagined a million things about what had happened to him. Suddenly a glint of light dazzled her eyes. It was a pendent Naruto was wearing. It had 3 pieces to it. Two tiny silver balls on either side of what looked like a chakra crystal. It was long and slender and an aquamarine colour held together by a long black string as if it was meant to stay beneath his shirt.

"Hey Naruto" she asked gaining his attention though not sure if she should continue.

"Hn?" he was looking at her now, she'd have to ask.

"I didn't know you liked jewellery." She pointed to the pendent. He looked down at where the crystal laid on his chest. He picked it up twiddling it between his fingers.

"Oh, this? I got it from the old perv. He gave it to me just after we left. Said it would help with my training." He tucked it beneath his shirt again.

Sakura started giggling; Naruto looked at her like she had ten heads.

"Speak of the devil." She pointed across the street to the old man himself coming out of a shop. He didn't see the joke till he looked at the name of the store, _**Kinky Kitten**_. Naruto began laughing so hard he didn't register what she said next.

"Who are those girls running away from Kakashi? Oh crap they just ran straight into Jiraya!" she burst out laughing again. Naruto looked out the window to see Jiraiya's big form in front blocking the view of what seemed to be two girls on the ground.

"I'll be right back." Naruto sighed away the last of his laughter. He got up to go out and save the poor things from any of Jiraiya's tricks. Sakura was still laughing her head off as he went out the door. As he got to the other side of the street he couldn't see why no one had moved on. A sudden flash of purple and two all too familiar groans sent him into shock. It couldn't be! What were they doing here?

"Iona? Dani? Is that you guys?"

* * *

**_With Iona and Dani... Earlier... -shrugs-_**

They had left the Hokage's Tower in silence. The trek to the house was the same. The two women were taking in their new surroundings. The sights and smells of Konoha had interested them so much that on more than one occasion either of the two had almost come into close contact with a wall or other object. They also began to wander off when their eye caught something shiny. Kakashi watched them carefully as they walked beside him and saved them before contact. Finally they arrived. The house (if it could be called that) was very grand and stately looking. It was white, like many of the other houses in Konoha, but somehow it seemed so much more beautiful looking. Iona and Dani stood, staring with their mouths hanging open. This was like nothing they had ever seen before. Kakashi glanced at the two and grinned.

"You think its nice now? Wait till you see how it looks inside. I've been inside because they asked me to make sure no one had planted any traps or anything for you. Follow me." He walked up the path and unlocked the door, quickly ushering them inside. As soon as the girls were inside their eyes became wide and their mouths hung open once more. Kakashi smiled and opened his mouth to say something. Before he could utter a single syllable, two high-pitched girlish squeals pierced his eardrums. He whipped his head around to find the two girls already running about screaming about the décor. Then suddenly they stopped. Stared at one another and took off up the stairs. He sighed and followed slowly, as he walked he was accompanied by the sounds of the girls arguing.

"I bagsy the biggest room!" It sounded like the Dani (he'd finally found out her name). Her declaration was answered with a loud protest by Iona.

"Nuh-uh! I'm the Tsukage here! I get the bigger room because I'm more important!"

"So what? I'm way cuter than you are! Plus you loooove meee!" Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at Dani's retort. Then the house was filled with the sounds of the two girls bickering, not violently, but childishly over who got the bigger room. Kakashi shook his head and sighed as he reached the top of the stairs. _Could this really be the leader of a village with the strongest ninja? _He glanced along the hall and walked to the master bedroom. When he opened the door a flying pillow assaulted him. He smacked it out of his face as feathers flew everywhere. He could just make out the two Tsukimura kuonichi battling it out with pillows on the bed. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. _How old are these two? They're acting like 13 year olds!_ He clapped his hands and the girls turned to look at him their eyebrows rose slightly at his actions. He smiled.

"Ladies, if you would be so kind as to stop. I can show one of you a room that is equally as big as this one, there's no need to fight over this room. Now who will it be?" Iona and Dani quickly glanced at each other before turning sharply raising their fists. Kakashi rush forward thinking violence was to ensue. He was soon stopped dead in his tracks by what he heard next.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" the swung their fists high 3 times. Coming down on the last strike Iona had paper while Dani had rock.

"Damn it!" cursed Dani who hated losing at anything.

Iona quickly leapt off the bed and ran out the door, yelling.

"Me! Dani can have the room with all the feathers!" Dani crossed her arms over her chest and pouted while Kakashi sighed and walked off to show Iona her room. Dani, meanwhile, plonked down on the bed, blowing a feather out of her face she shouted after them.

"YEA AT LEAST I GOT THE ROOM!! HA!" she then sighed and started about unpacking.

After 10 minutes Kakashi returned to Dani's room intrigued by the music that had suddenly started pumping. Iona had not been surprised knowing the stereo was the first thing both of them would set up.

"Ha ha I knew she would. Music is our drug." She had laughed. Kakashi stepped into the frame of the open door to see clothes sprawled across the bed and floor. Wires cress-crossed along the floor from the stereo to the speakers. Dani was sitting on the windowsill with what looked like a sketchbook open and a pencil in her hand. She stared out blankly and still that he didn't know if she had noticed his presence. He looked over her shoulder to see what she was drawing. It appeared only the outline of a face. Dani then tilted her head back laughing lightly at him.

"Nosey!" she teased.

"Looks good. Do you write as well?" he asked looking at the piles of books in the corner that had been hidden by the bed. She laughed again

"Eh no. I only read. I don't write. That's Iona-loves job. She's the poet and she knows it. I'm the artist so I don't rhyme." She sing-songed the last bit. He reached out a hand for the book.

"May I?"

"Go for it." She held the book out to him as if she'd lost interest in it. He smiled amused at how odd she spoke. It was even different to Iona's. They used strange phrases but how they spoke was so different, not counting the accents. Iona's words sounded strong and sure, Dani's seemed uncomfortable and out of place in her mouth. Maybe she was right Iona did seem the more poetic type.

Kakashi sat on the other side of the sill and opened the book. Flicking through quickly he saw faces and landscapes. Some in full colour, some just sketches. He went to the beginning. The first picture was a sketch of a middle-aged man. He had a kind face that was worn with worries and time. His features were strong and elegant, his eyes warm and smiling.

"Who's this?" Kakashi asked happy to find away of asking about her and Iona. She leaned in for a moment then sat back again starring.

"That's Papa." He studied her face but it was blank.

"You're father?"

"No not really. He's Iona's dad. He's the one who took me in."

"Hm. He looks very kind."

"He was." He took the hint of the statement and let it go. He flicked through the rest of the book. Suddenly a picture caught his eye and he sat wide-eyed at it. Dani confused by his silence looked at him about to ask what he had found so interesting.

"**Shopping time children**!" Iona came bounding into the room, shouting, tripping over her own feet and scaring them back into reality. Dani got up, Iona quickly stood and dusted herself off, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I err... Meant to do that..." Dani giggled and Kakashi stared, then shook his head at the weird girl and went back to looking through Dani's book.

"Woo shopping! Though let's get washed up first." she turned to look at the still partially shocked man. Looking at him curiously again at what he could have possibly found. She took the book out of his hand.

"You ready or what?" she asked unsure.

"Are you alright Kaka-kun? You look a li'l' pale." A hint of worry lined Iona's voice. He shook himself out of his stupor and, looking at the book cover, decided he was imagining it.

"Shopping was it ladies?" the girly squeals came all at once the girls ran to fight for the bathroom. Kakashi did the same. He wondered about the picture, he was unnerved by it. That was until he looked in the mirror and saw the bold black words above his eye.

"IONA! DANI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?" suddenly the arguing had stopped. Silence, that was only to be filled with the hysterical laughter of two girls who were clearly not from around here.

* * *

After about nearly an hour of waiting the girls wear ready. They had rid themselves of the excess clothes that was used while travelling. Iona had lost the ruffled skirt and half her belts; Dani had taken off her long scarf. When they came down Kakashi stood ready at the door. He walked out head high with a girl on each arm, smirking to himself at what he imaged the guys' faces to be.

_Not bad for a days work_ he thought laughing to himself as the girls chatted across him about shoes. The picture that lay open on Dani's bed was forgotten for now. An open, smiling face of a man stared at the ceiling. Distinctive spiky hair curved out in every direction. 3 light marks ran across his cheeks.

**_A/N:_** Wooo oh my what an interesting chapter! Don't you agree? Tee hee! You know the rules dudes and dudettes! Review as if your life depended on it, if you do...ummm... we'll get Gaara and Naruto to dance for you :D Yup we shall! You guys are up for it right?

Naruto:...Maybe...

Gaara:...

Me: If you do it I'll bake reeeeeaaaaaallllyyyy nice cooookies for you!

-Gaara and Naruto suddenly both seem very eager to dance-

Me & Dani: Yays Gaara Naruto dance!

Anyway till next time dudes!


	4. We Meet Again

_**Of Stars and Whiskers.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Don't own anyone but ourselves

**_A/N: _**Ok chapter 4 is finally here! I should be updating more often now that my exams are infact over and I don't have to go into college anymore!! YAY PARTY! Ahem, anyway sorry for the long wait, I did try to post during my exams but I was revising a lot and blah, glad it's over . Anyway please enjoy!!

* * *

_**Chap 4.**_

Suddenly there was a flash of green and Gai appeared. He was about to say something to Kakashi but instead noticed the two girls on the floor. His eyes took on the same perverted look. But what he said confused the girls to no end.

"Quick! We must save the innocent youth of these two delicate young flowers!" Iona and Dani froze. This guy was so freaky. Kakashi was also looking at Gai as if he had a few screws loose, which he probably did. It was then that Iona and Dani heard a familiar voice; one that sent pleasant shivers down Dani's spine.

"Iona? Dani? Is that you guys?" They looked up and saw Naruto, his blue eyes bright with excitement and his blonde hair ruffling slightly in the breeze. The two girls suddenly leapt to their feet, dusted themselves down and tried to act casual, Iona inspected her nails and Dani placed her hands on her hips. Jiraya was inching closer.

"Oh hey Naruto, I didn't see you there…" Iona looked at him and smirked. Dani smiled at him, only to be grabbed by Iona and squeezed in a tight hug.

"Awww Dani-love you're soooooo damn adorable!!" Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. Iona was really weird when it came to things like that. It was then that he noticed Kakashi behind them and how his face was somewhere between a sigh and sudden realization. Gai was flouting around chiming on about something to do with beautiful youth filled friendship. Jiraya, of course ever the pervert, had a piece of paper out sketching the two girls. Then Sakura was on Naruto's arm.

"Naruto, what's going on?" it snapped him out of his reverie. He looked back at the girls, wondering the same thing. Dani was trying to hold Iona back from pummelling Jiraya who had grabbed her ass. Gai was ranting on to Kakashi who was, as usual, ignoring him.

"I wish I knew." He sighed again. He walked up behind Jiraya, whispering that he heard about a school trip to the bathhouse.

* * *

He knew it had worked when a light sparked in the old perverts eyes. Before he could take a breath Jiraya was already running off down the street. Iona then stopped struggling in Dani's arms.

"Thank jayzers" Dani's arms dropped.

"Next time I'll- I'll-" Iona fumed.

"You'll what? Since when did the Tsukage beat up old men?" Naruto crossed his arms across his chest.

"I can make exceptions. With the way people been acting lately never know what's gonna happen next." She crossed her arms as well, meeting his stare. By now every one, except Dani, was lost.

"What are you doing here? Where's the others?" the way he spoke had suddenly changed. It was more relaxed. His accent changed as well. Kakashi and Sakura stared, it matched hers.

"The Truce meeting, if you had stuck around long enough you would of known that!" the sentence came out as almost a hiss, a stiff silence followed.

"Wow, you can really feel the love round here." Dani spoke up breaking the tension.

Naruto looked at her. She smiled brightly at him laughing a little. Naruto matched it with one of his own. Kakashi and Sakura watched the exchanged completely forgotten about.

"Dani you know you're the only one with enough patience to love this Dekai guzu.(A/N: Big Idiot)" Iona burst out laughing at the angry face Naruto pulled at being called a Dekai guzu.

"Shut up Zurui chibi! (A/N: Sneaky Dwarf)"

"Wakawakashii! (A/N: Infantile/ Simple Minded) "

"Here we go." Dani sighed, then walking to Ichiraku's. "Are you two coming? They'll be there awhile. They have issues." Sakura looked between the girl, kakashi and naruto still having an insulting match with the other girl. Kakashi followed but sakura stood still.

"Naruto? Naruto." he wasn't listening, "NARUTO!" nothing.

* * *

Dani sat at a table where she fund Naruto's jacket. Kakashi sat beside her but stayed quiet. They were soon joined by a pissed off Sakura who had no problem asking.

"What is going on here? Who are you? Who is she? Why are they arguing? And why are you in my seat?" This came out only sounding as a few jumbled words, that neither of the two understood what they where being asked.

They blinked. "wha?"

Sakura slumped into her chair and looked at the girl. And she stayed looking; she'd never met anyone like this. Maybe she knew what happened to Naruto.

"It's rude to stare." Sakura jumped startled. "If I may who are you?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I'm a chunin medic Nin studying under Tsunade. Who are you?"

"Kyohaku No Dani the moth sage of Tsukgakure. Sister and adviser to the Tsukage. Also head of Tsugakure ANBU. Nice to meet you" Dani bowed her head slightly. She watched Sakura's shocked face. When it didn't change she turned to Kakashi.

"Is she always like this?"

"Just about."

They were interupted by the arrival of 4 bowls of noodles. Dani picked up two bowls, and placing one before Kakashi, began eating.

"HEY!" Kakashi choked on the noodle he had just eaten. Sakura had broken out of her daze "What are you doing?!"

"Sorry was the chicken yours? There should be another Naru always gets one of each."

Sakura sat in silent shock again. Dani picked up the second bowl of chicken ramen and held it out to Sakura. Then it was gone.

* * *

"Oh chicken my favourite!" Iona was then plonked down in the chair beside her, chop sticks already out. Naruto then sat down between Kakashi and Sakura.

"Oh pork! Mine!" he grabbed the bowl and started scarfing it down.

"Guess you lost eh Patsukin (A/N: Blonde)?"

Iona laughed, "You bet he did."

"Shut up Kyapi-kyapi (A/N: Bimbo) " Naruto grumbled around a mouthful of noodles. "So you didn't really answer me before. What are you doing here?"

Dani opened her mouth but Iona beat her to it.

"The Truce Meetings I told you. Konoha has decided to join. Gaara will arrive tomorrow, if you want to see your friend. We're here for the next week."

"Just you two?"

"The others arrive tomorrow." Swallowing a piece of chicken she looked him in the eye adding." Haru will be glad to see you."

"Really the little man's coming? I'm surprised you let him out of you're sight."

"Yeah well he's safe with General Tanaka and the Mikadzuki."

"Mikadzuki? Who are they?" Sakura interrupted, tired of being out of the loop.

"I've heard of them." Kakashi eyed up the Tsukage. "They are supposedly the best elite team of ANBU fighters. They train for years straight. Tsugakure is known for its strong ninja and specialized jutsus. But the Mikadzuki, they're a different story."

Pointing his chopstick at Sakura for emphasis "There are hundreds of stories about them, especially about its team leader Hoshitsuki. They've guarded the Tsukage for generations, each in their own turn." He looked back at Iona" The current leader, or so I'm told, is the youngest ANBU ever. Correct?"

Everyone stared at him. Sakura was in between awe and enlightenment. Naruto looked uninterested and maybe slightly offended. Iona and Dani smiled in pride at the praise of their home. Iona's smiled grew into a smirk.

"Well you got most of it right Kaka-kun." Only two pairs of eyes turned too her.

"How so?"

"I've no doubt in your sources but their not very up-to-date. You see she's not the youngest anymore. There's someone new and very promising."

"How old was she?" Sakura interjected. Attention shot to Dani, her eyes and voice where low as if she was talking to the ramen. "She was 11," she looked Sakura in the eye. "Just turned 11."

Sakura just stared. Iona watched all the faces for reactions. Naruto kept eating.

"And now you say that now there's someone younger?" Kakashi was lost in admiration. He couldn't have even pulled that off before 15. But now there was someone younger who was an ANBU?

"Yes, it's a pity though for things like this." Iona replied pleased by what she saw. "You're so amazing getting to that level at such a young age but then no one knows it's you."

"Well fame will only get you shot at." Stated Naruto as brass as possible while trying to keep his noodle in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, love." Dani drank the last of the soup in her bowl. "So whose round is it now?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**_ Ok that's chapter 4! Next chapter Gaara arrives YAY!! Finally he cannot moan anymore Woot Woot! -Iona and Dani dance round cheering- Oh yeah sorry bout any bad spelling or anything incorrect, I was kinda rushing to put this up cause I have other things to do, although that doesn't mean this story means any less to me, it's very important Anyway until next time folks!

TNI and Dani! XxX


	5. The Sand Siblings Cometh

_**Of Stars and Whiskers.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters apart from Iona... and Dani owns Dani XD If I did own Naruto... Gaara would appear more and Sasuke would be dead :D

_**A/N: **_Here it is and sorry for the long wait, I meant to get this up earlier but totally forgot, my bad. Heh! Please enjoy!

Chapter 5.

A thick shadow moved through Konoha. Along back streets and lanes it passed, hunched over. Muttering could be heard as it passed, syllables hanging in the sticky night heat. Naruto was arguing with himself. Well not really, he was practising his argument for Tsunade to be made an ANBU. So far she had defeated him but he would not let it happen again. The arrival of his old friends unnerved him. He was happy they where here. Well he had been till they blanked him. His mind was set wondering again and again. He couldn't focus.

Naruto leant against a nearby wall, rubbing his eyes. The afternoon's events clouded his vision. He recapped every moment trying, looking for something; in faces, in gestures. Nothing. They had blanked him. Sure they had spoken to him, answered his questions. But they had shown him how big a doghouse he was in when they didn't involve him in signing. It was a technique created by Iona's Grandfather. It was like whispered signing for the deaf. It had seemed so strange to not be involved in their world. It was a world of silent messages, strict codes. Each movement said something.

Dull thumps echoed off the wall. Naruto's head didn't stop. It wasn't something to help him think; it was to distract. He pushed himself off the wall, standing still for a moment he shook them from his thoughts. He'd decided to get them back. Dani would forgive him and she and Gaara could convince Iona. Today's events had made him feel cold and he didn't want that again. But that was something he couldn't settle now. He had bigger blonde fish to fry.

* * *

Stuffing his hands into his pockets Naruto exited the lane in search of his favourite Hokage. He found her in her office still milling through her pile of papers that had dwindled significantly. Tsunade kept writing, not acknowledging him at all. She reached for her seal and glanced up at his still figure. _Bad move._ He smiled his big smile at her.

"What do you want blonde? And don't expect anything. I'm not happy with you."

"Why Tsu-Tsu-chan?" He dodged the stapler. " Ok! Ok, Tsunade-sama why are you angry at me? And I don't want to be blamed for your hangover!" Naruto slouched into the chair facing her, his big grin never wavering.

"No. But now that you mention it, I'll get you back don't worry. No, the bone I have to pick with you is regarding your relationship to the Tsukage and Tsugakure."

"Oh" the smile was gone. Naruto's mind reeled looking for a way to make this work for him without destroying promises.

"Yes, oh! Is that it? Of course not there's always more. Well let's have it." She settled back into her chair "The Readers Digest version if you please."

"Well the long and short of it is, after leaving Jiraya-sama I went to a couple of villages before arriving in Suna." He scratched his head taking a few seconds to decide what to leave out. " I stayed with Gaara and his family. That's when I was introduced to the Tsukage. This was before he died and Iona took his place"

He sighed. "When he heard that I was looking to continue my training he offered to take me in. Knowing his reputation, and with Gaara's good report I couldn't refuse. That's when I met Iona-sama and everyone."He stopped short of what Tsunade had wanted to know but it was enough.

"So you know an excessive amount about them." She rubbed her cheek thinking. This was it. If he was in, he was in now.

"From tomorrow you will be ranked as an ANBU." Naruto glowed, he hadn't needed his argument but he knew the basics of what Tsunade wanted from him.

"You will be at my disposal at all times during these negotiations." Tsunade continued as she wrote. "You will watch them and provide me with information. Don't worry Naruto. I know that all villages have their ways of keeping their secrets. I wont ask you to spill theirs. Not unless it's necessary, got it?" she held his official ranking in front off his face. "I'm glad you understand. Thank you." He reached out for it and she snapped it back.

"Don't make me regret it." Naruto shook his head solemnly. He took the page and left. As soon as the door had closed he jumped and bounced in silent victory. He ran back to his new apartment

Naruto had barely slept. Excitement had kept him moving all night. He waited for his full mission orders to be brought to him. Kakashi had turned up somewhere around dawn; scroll in hand. He praised Naruto on finally cracking the though nut that was Tsunade (extra nut).

* * *

The next day they woke early. Dawn was just cleaning up the last of her colours from the horizon, clearing the sky for a new summer day. Iona was nervous as Gaara was arriving. She spent nearly two hours in the bathroom. She had been with Gaara for almost 4 years, long before she was the Tsukage. Everyone had found it amazing how, though they had completely different backgrounds, they could be so similar. Iona had come from a loving family and, because the village had loved her mother, they loved her equally, even though within her dwelt a cat demon. This love grew into respect and loyalty when she followed in her father's footsteps. She kept his beliefs and ideals alive for the village. There was no one better suited to be Tsukage.

This was a stark contrast to that of the panda-eyed Kazekage. He had been so hated before and only loved himself. Now he was the caring leader of Suna, never mind being in a long-term relationship! If you didn't know better you'd swear you had entered the twilight zone. Still, he had his moments. Like the weeks of challenges he and Naruto had spent trying to prove who was better.

Gaara and Iona had worked hard for what they had now, to protect it and keep the ones they loved safe, and they intended on keeping them. That's what the truce was all about. To protect the things they loved and, so they could be together. Dani was half way through getting ready when word came of the first sighting of the Sand Siblings, they were at least an hour away. With this information as a weapon to wield, Iona was banging down the bathroom door to get back in.

* * *

Half an hour later they were on their way. Seiki sauntered ahead of the two girls who were strolling in silence. Iona fidgeted while Dani stifled a hadn't been in his room that morning so they had set off without him. It wasn't long before he popped up. He appeared suddenly in their track only for them to swerve around him and keep walking. Kakashi blinked and turned to catch up with them.

"What are you doing? You're meant to have a guard at all times." His voice made it sound as if he really couldn't care, but was what he was supposed to say.

"Yes Kaka-kun, we know" They both broke out in a yawn.

"Where are we going?"

"Gaar-chan arrives soon and Iona-love and me want to meet him." Kakashi looked at the fidgety Kage.

"Hn. Wait Gaar-chan?" he stopped in shock, waiting, as if a big glob of sand was going to fall on Dani's head after saying such a profane thing. After a few seconds of nothing happening he continued after them toward the gates.

Tsunade met them there. She was standing between two ANBU, who both wore black bandanas. One ANBU's mask was of a red and white fox, the others a blue toad mask.

"Good morning ladies. I trust everything has been first-rate so far." Tsunade wasn't sure why they were there. She looked to her ANBU, who hadn't moved. "Have you come to meet the rest of your party?"

"Yes, everything has been great." Iona smiled. "But no, our group won't arrive till at least the evening. We've come to greet the Kazekage and his siblings"

Tsunade nodded, "Very kind of you. Have you met before?" She was aware that they knew each other well, but not their exact relationship. Tsunade's knowledge of the Tsukage was limited. All She really knew was that Iona had been Kage for the past 2 and half years. Though Tsukgakure has its reputation, especially its elite ninja, very little was known about its people.

"Yes we've known them quite awhile"

"Some of us better then others." Dani whispered quietly before breaking into a mild cough. This earned her a wallop on the back from Iona.

"Better?"

"Yeah _cough_ thanks." They smiled sweetly at each other. One of the ANBU coughed lightly, not meaning to gain attention. Tsunade and Kakashi gave him an odd look but again he was motionless.

"They're here!" the call came from above.

"Open the gate!" The gates swung wide open for the small group of people entering. Seiki; who had been sitting beside the gate, moved around the swinging door to his mistresses' side.

* * *

The siblings walked through the large gates and Gaara smiled, (well as much as he ever did) when he saw who was waiting to greet them. Iona beamed and, to the shock of nearly everyone who witnessed it, she ran towards them. Gaara picked up his pace to meet her but before they could actually physcially meet, Temari threw herself in front of her little brother and caught Iona in a bear hug.

"Awh Iona-chan! So sweet of you to come and greet your big sister!"

"Of course, Temari-neechan." They embraced tightly, relishing the throaty displeased growl that could only be coming from Sabaku No Gaara.

"Temari! What are you doing?" The bickering quickly began between the siblings, Iona still grasped close in Temari's arms.

"Is this going to happen every time we meet?" The tall tattooed man asked looking down at the girl by his side.

"It'll get old eventually. But then they'll come up with something new to annoy him with" They both sighed heavily, heads drooping. Seiki whined echoing their sentiments. Kankuro raised his hand above his head, smiling broadly like a child.

"Hey Dan-wo-man!"

"Hey Kan-man!" Dani jumped, high fiving the much taller Kankuro. The sound of the smack could be heard by the others further along from the gate.

Tsunade, Kakashi and the guards stood there, staring, in awe of the scene before them. They nearly toppled over when the grey wolf suddenly leapt onto the puppet on Kankuro's back and darted off with it.

Kankuro screamed insults and curses at Seiki as he chased him. Dani stood laughing herself silly while the other two siblings continued arguing, Iona simply smiling.

Temari suddenly dropped Iona in mid sentence and ran ahead calling to Dani, who turned and began running towards the older girl. The scene suddenly turned to one of slow motion, as flowers appeared, falling around the two girls as they ran. Their arms were held wide out and their eyes were wide.

"DANI-CHAN!"

The flowers all disappeared as quickly as they had appeared, as Dani zoomed past Temari. Temari stared blankly ahead then turned to see Dani glomp Gaara as he tried to help Iona up. The 3 sat on the ground, the two girls laughing, while Gaara just sat there glaring. Temari plonked down beside them laughing just as loud.

"Kami-sama, little brother, the look on your face!" she rolled over clutching her sides. Seiki ran by with Kankuro still screaming.

Kankuro stopped. Bending over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Where…where did you get that bloody dog? He's a demon!" he started off jogging again. "It's the devil's dog!"

Even Gaara had to laugh at his brother's torture.

"Wow, so much laughter and it's not past midday! This is all gonna lead to tears." Iona had finally calmed down. After a few moments silence. "So…who's up for breakfast?"

They all helped each other up and started walking towards the others, who were standing there in shock. They stood in line face to face. The 3 Kage's meeting in the centre.

"Hokage-sama" Gaara bowed low "I must thank you for hosting these talks. It will hopefully benefit us all."

"It is an honour for them to take place in our village." Tsunade returned his gesture. "Everything has been prepared for your arrival. I wasn't aware you were all such close friends."

"Yes we have been friends for many years. But it shall not affect our aims in this Truce, though I am sure we all want the same thing." Iona smiled.

"I am a firm believer in the same, Hokage-sama. Our relationship has no sway in these meetings. You have our word." The couple stood firm together. Tsunade nodded, time would tell.

"Thank you. I am most certain I can take your statements in full trust. Shall we?" she stepped aside for them to walk with her. "We have only to await the Raikage and the rest of Tsuki-sama's group."

"Speak of the devils" Dani had turned back to the gate. The group looked at her like she'd lost her mind (except Iona of course).

As she crossed the gate a single ANBU appeared from the trees. Shouts echoed from the wall; no one had noticed him.

He stood in the middle of the opening. Kneeling. When Dani approached he stood up again. They began talking, he knelt again then jumped off into the woods, disappearing without a trace.

"Tsukage, what is the meaning of this?" Tsunade didn't no what to do.

"It means our brother is almost here, Hokage-sama. Nothing to worry about."

Tsunade looked at Dani in annoyance as she ignored her. Instead Dani approached Iona.

"Iona, I will leave now to meet with them. Is that ok?"

"Of course, we'll all meet for lunch instead."

Dani jogged out of the gate, "Come on Seiki!" She disappeared just as quickly as the ANBU had. The wolf dropped the puppet, all interest in the game lost and followed her into the trees. Those who remained began to move back into town.

"So... Pancakes?" Gaara turned around when he hadn't gotten an answer.

Tsunade regretfully declined as she had work to do. Kakashi had disappeared with the two ANBU after only being a few streets into the village. Kankuro was pining over his puppet. He wandered off to go check if it needed repairs. Half a road away and his muttering of 'devil dog' could be still heard.

Temari not wanting to be a third wheel excused herself and dashed off to look for Tenten so they could go shopping.

"So, pancakes?" Iona giggled taking Gaara's arm, and they strolled along the street looking for somewhere to eat.

* * *

A/N: Ok that chapters up, I'll try and be quick with the next one but it depends on how bothered me and Dani can be lol! Jokes! We will try! Hope you liked it!

* * *


	6. Breakfast with the Lovebirds

_**Of Stars and Whiskers**_

_**Disclaimer: **_We don't own anyone but ourselves. Hell yeahs! But if we did own Naruto we'd change MANY things. Especially what's happening right now ¬.¬

_**A/N:**_ Oh my god guys I am sooooo sorry! It's been so long and I haven't even put anything up! Gah I am truly sorry! I've been busy what with job hunting and everything that I keep forgetting I have these chapters here and everything! This is one I've had for a while. All credit goes to Dani cause she wrote most of it I just added bits and stuff. Hopefully we'll try and get another chap out soon! But please enjoy and forgive us!!!!! Well me actually! Dani is innocent!!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 6.**_

Trees blurred past Dani's eyes as she jumped quietly and swiftly through the trees the way only a ninja could. She had been following the anbu for about five minutes when she realized she was being followed herself. She quickly veered off course to try luring her pursuer out and into a trap. Her follower had kept a decent enough distance that she had almost not noticed him.

When a clearing approached she hid herself in the bushes below, sending a shadow clone on to catch up with her brother. Her plan was to catch her pursuer off guard from behind and then beat him to a pulp.

The trees parted suddenly and down among the lowest branches of a thick tree stood a masked anbu. When she looked closer Dani saw it was the giggly anbu that had been with the Hokage when they had met Gaara.

'_So much for trust'_ she muttered ruefully in her head.

He didn't move on. She'd been caught out. The anbu jumped down into the center of the clearing and looked around. While his back was turned towards her, Dani leapt from her position; kunai raised above her head. Although the anbu had figured out her shadow clone they were no match for Dani's speed. The tussle between the two didn't last long. Dani had tried pulling the anbu down by their hair. When she reached out all she seemed to grasp was his bandanna, pulling it away to reveal long dark hair that had been securely tied. The anbu turned, swinging for her, Dani dropped to the ground and tripped up the brunette. She then pounced, pinning the struggling anbu before he could escape.

"Why are you following me? Doesn't you're Hokage trust us, eh fox face?"

There was no reply, just the heavy, rhythmic breathing of the two bodies. What had she expected? Of course he wouldn't say anything. What a waste. Dani stood up with frustration written across her face. She told the anbu to hurry back and in his report mention she didn't enjoy being stalked, even if it was by Hyuuga. The anbu shifted slightly at the mention of the name then suddenly, without proving if she had been right or not, disappeared into the trees back toward Konoha.

"RUDE MUCH?" Dani huffed and grumbled for the rest of her journey about rude anbus and nosy Kages.

* * *

The two love birds strolled down the street taking very little notice of the strange looks they were getting. After awhile Gaara suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?"

"Ehh…" Iona sweat dropped,"I was following you!"

Gaara sighed in exasperation but kept walking forward. Both were now aware of their surroundings. They had moved away from the main busy streets of the village. There were less people now and very few shops. They kept walking down a wide road before finally spotting a small café.

It was as small on the inside as the outside had suggested but not unbearably so. They took seats by the window. Being the only customer's other then an old man, they sat near the back and a waitress moved over to them quickly. She stuttered and stumbled over her words in fear when she realised who had walked into the shop.

She took their orders and scuttled away quickly. Iona smiled at this while Gaara acted as if he hadn't noticed (though secretly he was delighted with his fearsome self). The packed plates arrived promptly and they tucked in.

"So why did you arrive so early?" Gaara questioned as he dribbled syrup over his pancakes.

"We got restless and by we, yes I mean me." Gaara looked incredulously at Iona who grinned.

"Plus General Madarame was starting to annoy Dani as always, but since Naruto-kun vanished he's been getting worse. He just doesn't get the process of the transfer."

"Speaking of the baka, is there any word from him? He wouldn't go this long without sending some sort of explanation and a good one at that." Gaara was protective of his friends as much as his family. Naruto's sudden disappearance had him pulled between each side of the fence. On one hand he should be angry with him for the quick and quiet departure as well as for causing so much angst and havoc. On the other hand Naruto was his best friend and he was worried. There had to be a good reason.

"You can ask him yourself what his reasons were. I'm sure you'll find him wandering around here somewhere or trailing behind the Hokage."

Gaara looked up in shock; fork halfway from the plate to his mouth.

"You mean he's here, in Konoha? He's been missing for weeks and the whole time he's been here?!" ok he had chosen his side; he was pissed and so the rant began,

"It doesn't take that long to get here! Not one letter to say where he was and fully knowing we'd be worried. I'm gonna kill him"

The fork was back on the plate with a clack that startled the long haired waitress. Iona wasn't smiling anymore. She stabbed her fork into a strawberry and twirled it around as she waited for Gaara to calm down.

He took deep breaths as he stared out the window, his mind still ranting and raving. His arms loosened from around his chest, falling to the table to frame his plate as he looked down.

"We've got company."

Iona looked out the window trying to uncover his meaning. Turning round she saw that Kakashi and another shinobi were walking towards the restaurant.

"I was wondering when he'd turn up again, my baby sitter." Iona let out a sigh, returning to her food.

With the entrance of the Konoha nin the tense waitress dramatically calmed down and instead became flirtatious.

"I liked her better scared" stated Gaara as he watched her saunter up to Kakashi asking him what table he would prefer. Kakashi smiled or seemed to, maybe it was a wince, and politely passed the waitress coming towards them.

"Tsukage, Kazekage" he greeted. They nodded in recognition and then Iona went back to spinning her strawberry round on her fork, she then reached over and poked Gaara's mouth with it.

"Say 'ah'" she grinned as Gaara's cheeks turned slightly pink, he wasn't really keen on people seeing him and Iona being affectionate to one another, but he opened his mouth none the less and ate the fruit (Mainly because he didn't want Iona to get annoyed and force it down his throat...). Kakashi chuckled lightly and continued as Iona smiled at Gaara.

" I have been looking for you to tell you of the time table that has been devised for today and to inform you that the Kumokage shall unfortunately be delayed." When they said nothing, he continued. "May I introduce to you, your guard, Kazekage, for the duration of your stay-"

"No you may not Hatake-san. I do not think I'll need him. I am a big boy now I can take care of myself."Iona giggled at this and Gaara narrowed his eyes at her slightly.

"He is not just for your protection, but also to aid your throughout the negotiations." Kakashi was astounded that he had been flat out refused.

"Fine" Gaara made it sound as if he was giving into a child's silly request, "report him to my sister she'll deal with him."And the nin left, without the two Kage's so much as looking up to see just who had been chosen.

Kakashi remained standing there. Gaara looked up, clearly a little agitated.

"Is there anything else?"

"Nothing." Kakashi pulled up a chair and sat down casually at the side of the table.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gaara glowered at their masked intruder.

Iona straightened up as Kakashi explained that he was her guard. Gaara stared astonished at the Tsukage that she hadn't said 'no' as well.

."What?" she asked trying to sound innocent, "He's cute, we couldn't say no!"

* * *

A/N: Yes I know it was short, but I'm already getting started on the next bit. I wonder who it is who has been assigned as Gaara's guard. Hmmm we shall find out next time... also we'll find out how Dani's getting along with meeting up with their little bro! Until next time dear readers.... and once again I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the wait!!!! Thanks for the faves and reviews and stuff we've been getting so far! We're always happy to know that people like this story!


End file.
